It is commonly understood that jewelry chains such as necklaces and bracelets are held together by means of disconnectable clasps. The clasp must provide a secure connection between the two ends of the necklace or bracelet but also have sufficient strength to withstand normal wear and tear without being excessively large. In this respect, the clasp must be designed so that it does not detract from the design of the chain. Many styles of clasps have been produced, however, the lock mechanisms of most of the clasps have still presented a problem to the user.